<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even when the time changes. by igonecrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687113">Even when the time changes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy'>igonecrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Alec Lightwood, Coffee Shops, Cute, Future Fic, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Possessive Alec Lightwood, because NO! fuck y'all and your angsty imagines of what happens when my boi dies!, fluff-ish, how do I tag this?, not a coffee shop AU mind you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is sitting in a cafe when a stranger joins him, a stranger, who reminds him of someone special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even when the time changes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/gifts">TheFoolsKnight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavanyalol/gifts">lavanyalol</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus looked out the window at the dreary weather and smiled. When you’ve spent the past decade providing protection to the Amazon rainforests, a cold New York morning feels like a much welcome change. He hadn’t been to New York for over three decades. After the seventies there wasn’t much left in this city personally for him to return to, of course, he means 2070s. </p><p>He was happy when he found out that his favorite bar, Hunter’s Moon was now a café by the day. <em> Oh, the changes that time instigates. </em>  </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>Magnus looked up from the magazine he had been browsing to find an innocent-looking young man standing near his table. “Hi,” he politely replied. </p><p>“Can I?” the stranger asked pointing at the empty seat across from him. </p><p>Magnus frowned, although he was intrigued, “go ahead.” </p><p>Thinking that the stranger just wanted a seat in the busy café, he went back to the detailed review of the latest mundane movie that he was hoping to check out this weekend. It was about warlocks since now the mundanes knew about their existence. Warlocks are, towards the end of the century, what Vampires were at the start of it, where every other form of content was obsessed with them. When the governments are paying the warlocks a hefty sum to undo the damage done to the environment, you can’t exactly keep their existence a secret. </p><p>“You aren’t a regular here.”  </p><p>Magnus looked up again, observing the blue-eyed stranger in front of him. “I arrived in the city, just yesterday,” he offered, honestly. </p><p>“European?” the stranger asked. He had a soft smile on his face. A smile that reminded Magnus far too much of someone else. </p><p>“Indonesian,” he answered, but continued when the boy’s smile started to drop, “but I’ve been around.” </p><p>“I’m Drake.” </p><p>Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s shy yet brave demeanor. “Do you...know me?” he asked, charming as the boy was, he couldn’t place him anywhere from memory. </p><p>“Uh- I- um- You-” </p><p>Magnus chuckled. “No need to get flustered, dear. I’m Magnus,” he leaned forward on his chair, picked up his long-forgotten coffee- <em> the selfish reason why he so selflessly committed to the cause of protecting nature </em> –and took a sip, all while grinning at the blushing boy in front of him. </p><p>“You were sitting here alone, I thought I would give you company,” the boy replied, averting his eyes, the flush making him almost red. </p><p>Magnus felt a burst of affection in his chest for the young boy, who reminded him so much of someone special. “I appreciate the company,” he said, making the boy look up, “but I can bet that’s not all you thought.” He winked as he teased the boy. </p><p>Drake- <em> a fine name for such a fine young man </em> –balked, “I- I didn’t- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable!” </p><p>Magnus gestured the boy to stop as he made to get up, “Oh, no, please sit. I just tease.” The boy relaxed into his seat. “So, tell me, Drake,” the boy nodded, “what do you do?” </p><p>“I...I work in animatronics,” Drake answered, dryly. </p><p>“Fascinating,” he smiled encouragingly at the boy. </p><p>“Everyone’s doing that,” the boy<em> rolled his eyes! </em>Magnus barely restrained himself from cooing at the boy. Drake continued, unaware of Magnus’s inner struggle, “You’re being too sweet if you call that ‘fascinating’, especially when,” the boy gestured towards him, “you- you’re all kinds of fascinating!” </p><p>Magnus had to admit he hadn’t had such an effect on a stranger in so long, he was starting to think he was withering away. <em> Or it maybe he had stopped noticing the effect he has on people, ever since..</em>.</p><p>“Am I?” he asked, grinning into his mug. </p><p>“Yes, and you look like you know that...very well,” the boy gave him a pointed look, which he answered with a shrug. Drake shook his head, although his smile said he wasn’t annoyed. The boy frowned, “Isn’t that cold by now?” He asked pointing at Magnus’ coffee. </p><p>“I have my ways,” Magnus winked at the boy, flashing his warlock mark for a fraction of a second, long enough that the boy noticed. </p><p>“<em> Oh, Holy Kitten Bastet!” </em>the boy gasped, then leaned forward and whispered, “You’re a warlock?” </p><p>Magnus smiled, charmed, “And you’re interested in ancient Egypt?” </p><p>“I am kinda, although I know that because I have a kitten that I named Bastet,” Magnus laughed at the admission. </p><p>“Chairman Meow would be pleased to meet a true contender.” </p><p>Drake chuckled. “I can’t believe I am meeting an actual warlock,” the boy stared at him for a while, “aren’t you guys some kind of secret agents, are you allowed to be able to hang out publicly?” </p><p>Magnus frowned, he tried not to sound scolding, “We are free people, we aren’t controlled by your government.” </p><p>“Oh gosh, nooooo! I didn’t mean it like that! I mean it’s just very surreal, my friends won’t even believe me when I tell them I met an actual warlock,” Drake babbled, Magnus smiled because<em> damn! </em>This boy was reminding him so much of his husband! </p><p><em> Did Alexander have a kid that he forgot to mention? </em> </p><p>“It’s alright, darling, I know you didn’t mean ill,” Magnus watched as the boy’s flush returned in full force. </p><p>“I- um- I...yeah-” </p><p>Magnus giggled, and the boy accusatory glare did nothing to help control those, “You’re just very adorable, Drake, and you remind me of someone who is very dear to me.” </p><p>“Oh!” the boy rubbed the back of his neck and Magnus wondered if he should go look at the boy’s ancestry. “If- if it wouldn’t be too forward, and well before I talk myself out of it, I...I’m just gonna take my shot here alright?” Drake looked at him, and he could see the boy gathering his confidence to ask him out. “Would you like to get a drink sometime?” </p><p>Magnus would have said a pity yes, just because saying no to this boy would have been too hard. <em> He is like the young Alexander that he met all those years ago! </em> </p><p>“Did you just ask my husband out?” </p><p>Magnus would have said yes, and then pretended he did not know he was agreeing for a date- although yes, he can see how it would have been difficult later, but<em> logistics! </em> -and would have asked Alexander to come along and then gently break it to the boy that he was married. </p><p>But, just as the boy was building his courage, Magnus noticed his- <em> sigh! - </em>beautiful husband walking into the café, in all his tall, dressed in a well-tailored black suit, with those salt and pepper hair and the goatee, that he now carried effortlessly, glory! Alexander was far from the young man he married, he looked, slightly over forty-five, more like a confident man who does not like anyone messing with what was his, and well Magnus was very much his. </p><p>“Oh, no...nonononono!” </p><p>“Calm down, Alexander,” Magnus stretched a hand out for his husband, who took it instantly, and dragged him into the chair next to his. Alexander kissed his forehead as he sat, “Alexander, this is Drake, and Drake, this is my husband.” The boy had his face buried in his hands, although his ears gave away his embarrassment. “Drake here was giving me company while I waited for you,” he told his husband, who shook his head. </p><p>“I can't leave you anywhere,” Alexander put his hand around Magnus’ waist and pulled him close. </p><p>“I...I- um...I’m so sorry, mister, Magnus didn’t...I- I didn’t know Magnus was married, I wouldn’t have asked him out otherwise, please don’t turn me into a toad?” </p><p>Alexander frowned at the boy’s reply, and then whispered his question in Magnus’ ear, “you told him?” He nodded. “It’s alright, Drake,” his husband addressed the boy, “if my husband was comfortable sharing who he was with you, you certainly weren’t being bothersome to him.” The boy vehemently shook his head, his husband continued, smiling, “and I trust him.” </p><p>Magnus kissed his husband’s cheek. “Although I doubt if you’ve been totally honest with me, darling? Did you have a son that I don’t know about?” His husband’s face scrunched in confusion, “this boy here is so much like you! I almost said yes to him!” </p><p>Alexander turned his confused stare at Drake, who couldn’t have blushed more even if he tried. “I only have the ones you know about, my love. There was no sowing of wild oats here.” </p><p>Magnus giggled, making his husband smirk. He finally addressed the boy, “I’m sorry I can't get those drinks with you in a romantic capacity, though if Bastet ever needs a sitter, feel free to pop in and I’ll look after the little dear if I’m in the city.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure...thanks, Magnus. I should,” the boy got up from his seat, “I really should get going. It was a pleasure to meet you guys, meet an actual-,” he whispered, “warlock,” then continued in a normal tone, “Sorry I asked your husband out, mister,” Alexander waved the boy off, “Alright, I...cat ya guys later?” </p><p>“Later!” he yelled, laughing, as the boy rushed out of the café. </p><p>Magnus was sipping the last of his coffee when he felt Alexander’s breath on his ear, “You almost said yes to the boy because he reminded you of me, hmmm?” </p><p>A low whine escaped his lips. He gently put the mug down and turned his face towards his husband, “Almost,” he whispered against Alexander’s lips. </p><p>Alexander nuzzled Magnus’ cheek, “Maybe I should tie you up tonight and remind you who you belong with?” </p><p>Magnus moaned this time, grabbing the lapels of his husband’s jacket, he pulled him into a frenzied kiss. They were breathing heavily as they parted, he smirked against Alexander’s lips, “Tonight’s too far away, darling, how about you remind me now?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the product of every fucking angsty imagine that I've come across about what happens to my poor babie Magnus when his boo dies!! His boo WOULD NOT DIE! [or they both die, no halfsies!]</p><p>Here's the <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CAslLDtnbt0/"> inspiration </a> for the Alec look that I went with! ❤️</p><p>Your comments and kudos are very welcome and much appreciated! ❤️</p><p>Come say hi to me on tumblr, <a href="https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/"> @igonecrazy </a> ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>